


Spending Time With My Boyfriend

by Fic_freak



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Bottom Loki (Marvel), M/M, Rimming, Top Thor (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:35:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24556288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fic_freak/pseuds/Fic_freak
Summary: Loki can’t concentrate in class, he’s got other things on his mind, When he receives a text he gets himself excused... Thor knows how to keep him occupied(Loki is 18)
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 69





	Spending Time With My Boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read, I hope you enjoy. I wrote this an hour ago, it hasn’t been beta’d, any mistakes you find are mine.

‘Are you coming to the party tonight?’ Darcy whispered.  
‘No,’ Loki shook his head and pressed the heel of his hand into his eyes.‘I already told you earlier.’  
‘Come on.’ She hissed and poked him in the side with the tip of her pencil. ‘It’ll be fun.’  
Loki made a face and shifted uncomfortably in his seat, away from her so she couldn’t easily reach him.  
‘I can't be bothered.’ He tried paying attention to what the lecturer was saying but as it had over the last hour, everything she said went in one ear and out the other. He couldn’t concentrate.

‘What’s got your panties in a bunch?’ Darcy asked.  
Loki side-eyed her, if she was trying to hide their conversation from the other people in the room, she was doing an extremely terrible job of it.  
‘Well?’ She arched one perfectly plucked brow.  
‘Nothing.’ He shook his head again and lowered his hands to the desk, the black nail polish he’d put on that morning had already begun to chip.  
‘I’ll call you later.’ She said. ‘Just to make sure, if you decide you want to come, I’ll be happy to pick you up.’  
‘Okay. It was better to leave the conversation there, to let her think there was a possibility that he’d be attending. If he kept refusing, she’d continue to pester him. ‘Thanks.'  
‘No problem,’ she smiled, ‘And if there’s anything you wanna talk about, I’m here. I’m your best friend Loki, I love you.’  
He looked at her properly then, took in the small smile and slight concern in her eyes and felt some of his frustration ebb away. She was worried about him. He had to spend more time with her. ‘I know.’ He smiled, then added ‘I love you too.’  
‘You fucking better.’ She grinned.  
The lecturer coughed quite deliberately at the front of the room. ‘Anything the rest of us can help you both with?’  
He and Darcy shook their heads and returned their attention to the whiteboard. Loki squirmed a little, and almost jumped out of his seat When his phone buzzed. He checked that the lecturer had her back to him before pulling it from his front pocket.  
‘Ten minutes.’ The text was followed by an image of a cock head, red and slick with pre-cum. Loki felt his dick twitch in his jeans and pressed his palm against his growing bulge under the desk. He shifted again and bit down on his lip, hard to prevent any noises from escaping.  
‘Loki.’ Darcy said, startling him. ‘Are you okay?’  
‘What?’ Loki tasted blood on his lips. He wiped at it with the back of his hand.  
‘Mr Laufeyson, Said the lecturer ‘are you alright?’  
‘Yes.’ Loki said quietly, he dug his nails into the palm of his hand, hoping that the embarrassment he was starting to feel would not show on his face.  
‘Are you sure?’ She asked.  
Loki nodded. ‘I’m just not feeling well, I think I have a migraine coming on.’ He paused and rubbed his head for effect. ‘May I be excused?’  
The lecturer glanced at the clock on the wall p at the back of the room then looked at Loki. ‘Yes, there isn’t much time left here anyway.’  
Loki stood up slowly and winced as the legs of his chair shrieked noisily across the floor drawing more attention to him. He held his jacket in front of his crotch, hoping it would conceal what he knew to be a sizable semi.  
‘Thank you.’ He said once he reached the lecturer’s desk.  
‘Just make sure you get plenty of rest; we need those assignments in the next few days. Go home.’  
‘I will.’ Loki nodded.  
In a bathroom across campus, Loki ran nervous fingers through his hair to make it a little more presentable. He turned the tap and let the water run cold for a minute before splashing his face with it.  
His phone vibrated again, he picked it up from its spot on the counter, swiped his thumb across the screen and felt butterflies twist and flutter in his stomach.  
‘Be there soon. Be ready for me, we don’t have much time.’  
He examined his reflection again, accepted that he couldn’t make himself look any better than he already did and slipped into the stall furthest from the door. He folded his jacket and set it over the system. With quick fingers he unfastened the button on his jeans, pulled down the zipper, which seemed too loud to his ears and pushed them down to his knees. He shimmied until his back was to the cubicle door, pressed his hands to the wall and bent over slightly exposing himself.

A couple of minutes later, the door to the bathroom opened. Loki held his breath until he heard the quiet click as the lock was turned and the latch fell into place. Heavy foot steps followed until they stopped just outside of his cubicle. Loki bit his lip, winced at the sting it caused and lowered his head until strands of hair, as black as midnight fell over his face.  
The cubicle door opened and there was silence. With each second that passed, his heart beat heavily against his ribs and in his throat.  
The cubicle door closed with a thud loud enough to make him jump. Big, warm hands settled on his hips and soft lips kissed the skin just behind his ear. A body, solid and warm is pressed along the length of his back. Loki squirmed back against the fabric-covered cock pressed against his ass.  
‘I missed you.’ A voice said, sending shivers up Loki’s spine.  
‘I missed you too Thor.’ He said in a low voice.  
‘That’s coach when we’re in college.’ Thor playfully reprimanded.  
‘Sorry.’ Loki grinned and looked over his shoulder at him. He’s gorgeous. Loki thinks. He always is but there's something different about him now, something more. It's as though what they’re about to do here while everyone else is still in the building has him as excited and nervous as Loki. He’s glowing, like the sun and Loki wants to bask in it.  
Loki’s admiration must have shown on his face because Thor laughed a little, fondly, and leaned over to press a kiss to Loki’s lips. At first it was gentle and soft, a little sweet and almost apprehensive but they were both horny, dicks already hard and throbbing. Despite the slight awkwardness of the angle, It didn’t take long for their tongues to tangle and the kiss to deepen.  
Thor trailed thick fingers down Loki’s side, teasing, then cupped a pale ass cheek in one hand and squeezed. He stepped back, breaking the kiss and looked without hesitation at Loki’s hole as he parted his cheeks. Loki clenched around the blue plug in his ass and grinned when Thor groaned at the sight.  
‘Was it difficult?’ Thor asked, ‘Sitting with it all day?’  
‘A little.’ Loki admitted and gasped as Thor removed his other hand from Loki’s hips and pressed on the plug with his thumb, ‘worth it though.’  
‘Was it?’ Thor hums, ‘Why’s that?’  
Loki squirmed a little, Thor gripped the base of the plug and pulled it out about halfway then pushed it back in.  
‘It means we don’t have to do much prep.’ Loki grunted  
‘I think we’ll still have to do some.’ Thor pulled the plug out completely, unsure where to put it, he paused for a few seconds before handing it to Loki who set it on the toilet seat.  
It wasn’t a substantially large plug, but it was big enough for Loki to be aware of it for most of the day. Not that he used them often, Thor is plenty big enough to keep him satisfied and aching for hours, days sometimes if they’ve been particularly rough.  
Loki suppressed a whine when Thor’s hands left his body. He looked back over his shoulder and was surprised to see Thor lowering himself to his knees on the tiled floor.  
‘I thought we didn’t have much time?’ Loki wiggled his ass a little.  
‘I’ve always got time to make you squirm.’ Thor gripped Loki’s ass again, with both hands this time and pulled his cheeks as far apart as he could, exposing him fully. When Loki clenched his hole, Thor groaned and dug his nails into Loki’s cheeks.  
He shivered when Thor’s hot breath washes over the pink, sensitive skin of is hole. Thor chuckled -damm him - and leaned in. Loki gasped when Thor’s tongue, hot and wet licked from his balls to his tailbone and back.  
‘Jesus.’ He muttered, almost choking from it. They’ve done this countless times, but that first swipe of tor’s tongue always catches him by surprise.  
Thor buried his face in Loki’s ass then, the soft hairs of his beard tickling his cheeks. He eats Loki like he’s starving, teases him with the tip, just moving it over his rim in little deliberate circles.  
When Loki pressed his ass back against his face, Thor rewarded him by placing a passionate kiss directly on his hole, seconds later he pushed at the opening with the tip of his tongue. Loki eagerly opened for him, he lowered himself a little, bunched his jacket up with his fist and buried his face into it. When Thor was done, he placed another kiss, softer this time to Loki’s pucker and stood up. Loki looked back at him and was happy to see that Thor looked almost as wild as Loki felt. His eyes, a bright blue were dilated and looked almost black in the muted light. Loki licked his lips.  
Thor held out his hand, 'lube?' He pressed his thumb against Loki’s hole. He was wet enough that with a little push it popped inside.  
‘Fuck.’ Loki moaned as he pulled the sachet of lube from his pocket and handed it to Thor.  
‘It's just my thumb.’ Thor teased, he pulled it out then pushed it back in.  
‘Fuck up.’ Loki moaned. He looked back at Thor, green eyes glinting. He eyed the sachet then the obvious, very large tent in Thor’s shorts.  
‘No fingers.’ Loki told him. Thor pulled his thumb out and gave Loki a hard stare. He was about to say something but Loki shook his head ‘No Fingers.’ He said again, ‘I want to feel you for days, just use the lube; I’ll be fine, if it gets too much I’ll tell you.’  
‘Loki...’ Thor began..  
‘No.’ Loki cut him off. ‘I want this; I can take it.’  
Thor sighed heavily, as though Loki has told him he’ll never get to fuck him again.  
‘Do you promise?’ Thor asked ‘To tell me if it’s too much?’  
‘Yes.’ Loki rolled his eyes then cried out when Thor slapped his ass.  
‘Fine.’ Thor said, he might have disagreed with what Loki suggested, but not enough to abandon what they’re about to do. Loki is the one that’s squirming but Thor is just as eager for it. He needs it just as bad, if the raging hard-on between his legs wasn’t enough indication to that.  
Thor hissed as he pulled himself free and wrapped his fingers around his thick shaft. He stoked it once, just to feel the pleasure of it then stepped a little closer and guided himself to Loki’s opening.  
Loki gasped when the wet head of Thor’s cock pressed against him. He clenched and moaned as a thick glob of pre-cum leaked out onto his asshole.  
Smirking, Thor rubbed the head on his hole, smearing the pre-cum over the twitching muscle. He rubbed the sachet between his hands to warm it up, then ripped it open with his teeth and poured the liquid directly onto his cock. ‘Ready?” Thor asked as he gripped Loki’s hip in one hand and pushed forward.  
Loki groaned as he was stretched open on Thor’s cock. It was long and thick and filled him just right. When Thor’s cock pushed past his tight ring he moaned in pleasure and arched his back. Thor kept his eyes where their bodies joined and watched his cock sink into Loki’s tight heat.  
Pushing each inch in slowly was almost painful, he wanted to thrust his hips forward and bury himself in the man beneath him, but he didn’t.  
‘You Okay?’ He asked through gritted teeth. Loki bobbed his head but said nothing. Thor paused, lifted Loki’s shirt and pressed one big hand to Loki’s pale back.  
’Are you okay?’ He asked again.  
Loki nodded again but this time turned his head so he could meetThor’s eyes. ‘I’m fine.’ Thor watched as his pink tongue darted over his lips. ‘Promise.’  
Thor nodded, but he didn't take his hand away. He pushed the last few inches in and groaned loudly as he bottoms out.  
‘Shh.’ Loki hissed. ‘Do you want someone to overhear us?’  
Thor chuckled and leaned forward again to kiss Loki's neck. ‘Hush, baby, no one will hear us here.’  
Thor waited for a few moments and ignored the heartbeat in his balls until Loki nodded and gives him the go-ahead to move.  
His first few thrusts were slow, but when Loki’s quiet grunts turned into moans he picked up the pace until eventually the sounds of his balls smacking against Loki’s skin and the slick, slap of his cock moving in and out of Loki’s hole filled the room. He withdrew his hand from Loki’s back and dug his fingers into Loki’s hips as he moved.  
Loki moaned with each thrust and pushed his ass back, clenching his hole around Thor’s cock each time he slid home.  
Loki curled his fingers into a fist and bit down on his hand to prevent himself from moaning too loudly. Thor snaps his hips just a little and Loki groans when he rubs against that little spot of nerves inside him.  
‘That’s it.’ Loki groaned. He spread his legs a little wider and pushed himself back harder on Thor’s cock.  
‘Hold yourself open.’ Thor told him, voice deep with pleasure.  
Loki lowered his head into his jacket and used it as a pillow as he reached back and spread his cheeks with shaking fingers.  
‘Mmm,’ Thor hummed. ‘That’s it, just like that, you look so fucking good on my cock.’  
‘Fuck. Fuck, Fuck!’ Loki groaned, heat pooling in his belly. ‘I gotta cum.’  
He moved one hand from his ass, much to Thor’s disappointment and wrapped it around his own cock. He timed the strokes of his hands with the thrust of Thor’s cock inside him and groaned as the pleasure built.  
Thor thrust harder, he was close too, Loki could tell by the heaviness of his breathing and the way his thrusts were beginning to falter.  
‘Coach!’ Loki groaned as his balls drew up. before he could utter another word, ropes of cum shot from his dick and splattered across the white porcelain of the toilet lid. His body trembled and clenched around Thor.  
‘Fuck.’ Thor grunted and buried himself balls deep in Loki’s body as he came.  
‘Fuck.’ Lok moaned, Thor didn’t respond with words but nodded and squeezed Loki’s hips.  
When they had regained their breath, Thor took the plug that Loki offered, pulled out, and pushed it back in. Loki clenched hard around it.  
‘You okay?’ Thor asked as Loki turned to face him. Carefully, Loki pulled his jeans back up, he hissed as he tucked his sensitive cock away but nodded and smiled a little at Thor who returned it with ease. He leaned in aboyfriend.’  
nd kissed him then, the heat of their fucking not quite forgotten just yet.  
‘Are you going to the party?’ Thor asked. Loki arched an eyebrow.  
‘The guys in the locker room were talking about it.’ Thor explained.  
‘No.’ Loki shook his head.  
Thor pushes open the cubicle door and holds it as Loki steps out and walks over to the sink.  
‘I can't’ Loki said as he fixed his hair and adjusted his clothes.  
‘Why’s that?’ Thor came up behind him, wrapped his arms around Loki’s waist and kissed from his ear to his throat..  
Loki met the reflection of Thor’s eyes in the mirror and grinned ‘I’m spending some time with my boyfriend.’

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, if you enjoyed please let me know what you think!
> 
> so, apparently these two are refusing to leave my head. 😂 Would you guys be interested in more from Coach Thor and student Loki? I'm considering doing a little short story about them, maybe a few chapters or so. it seems the more think about them, the more a proper storyline is for them is forming. What do you think? I'd love to know


End file.
